Only In My Head
by MaDhAt3r
Summary: When Shizuo gets himself soaking wet, instead of making fun of him Izaya stares at him and practically drools? Since then his mind has been filled with impure thoughts of the blonde and he doesn't know what to do. Oneshot. Shizaya... well Izaya only, ahaha : you'll see ;D


_Hey, guys I was watching a tv show and it gave me an idea for my next story :) so here you guys go hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or it's characters D;_

_Warning: Solo yaoi, masturbation_

_Pairing: Well it is Shizaya but only Izaya :)_

_Summary: You should of already read it ;D_

_Ps. Izaya POV_

* * *

Lately I've been acting a bit strange. Ever since 3weeks ago when Shizu-chan and I were up to our old antics again.

Flashback~

"IZAAAAAAYYYYAAAAA!" Came the roaring brute behind me.

"Oh Shizu-chan nice seeing you again~" I said in my usual nonchalant tone.

"I thought I told you to stay OUT of Ikebukuro!" He said storming towards me with a stop sign tightly in his fist.

"Eh, you might have mentioned twice… maybe 3 times." I smirked at him and already had my switchblade ready in my pocket.

"Ya damn louse!" I take one step to the side as he flings the sign at me, only to have it whiz on by past my face by a few inches. I smile at him wickedly and turn to dash away from the monster.

The chase begins.

As usual signs and vending machines were flung everywhere, and I simply dodge them. During the times he stops to pick something else up I hurl a few of my blades at him earning a few slices here and there.

This time, for some reason, our route was different. We ended up in the park. I was on one side of the water fountain and Shizuo was on the other catching his breath.

"Aw, look Shizu-chan we're at the park! How sweet, is this where you always wanted to chase me too~?" I here him give a menacing growl and he charges towards me like a raged bull.

He stops, turns the other way and he picks up a park bench and chucks it at me. I ducked before it almost decapitated me.

At that moment I took a chance to run around the fountain and try to get him while he was trying to look for something else. He caught my movement and tried to dodge my slices only for him to back up… and fall into the fountain.

I blink my eyes a few time standing there frozen, as I couldn't believe Shizu-chan actually fell into it.

"Haha… Hahahaha!" I fell on the ground laughing, holding onto my stomach at the idea of the brute soaking wet and even more pissed off.

I see at the corner of eyes he was slowly getting out… and my heart skipped a beat.

He was standing there completely drenched, his glasses fallen off somewhere exposing those deep mocha eyes behind wet hair that was dripping around his face. From the weight of the water his pants were hanging low sneaking a peak of the v line of his hips.

The protozoan was turning me on for the first time, I couldn't look away, he was practically glistening in the sun and I felt an excitable shiver go through my whole body.

Then he slowly started taking off his vest; bowtie and his white button up. I bit my lip when I saw the gorgeous sight in front of me. 'I never knew Shizu-chan had such a toned body, I mean I knew he had to have some muscle from being the monster he was but you could never see it behind such suffocating clothes!' It was an inviting sight.

"What the fuck are you looking at flea!?" I jump when I hear his voice. I blink a few times, get up and then gave him my signature smirk.

"Oh I don't know Shizu-chan, maybe the fact your stripping in public. Who knew you were a stripper~!" I heard a loud crack. I saw him glaring at me threw his dripping hair, what people would say threatening I say enticingly, and saw he punched the fountain.

End Flashback~

Since then I've been having lots of indocile urges. I knew if I left my house and ran into the brute I'd only be thinking of that day and… get captivated and aroused.

I'm ashamed of myself to even think of that ex bartender in that way! I lay in bed rolling back and forth still having trouble sleeping. The past 3 weeks I couldn't go to sleep what so ever, unless I fucking jerked off to the false blonde!

The first couple days since then, it was only getting off on him and his drenched image. Then later on in the weeks I start having fantasizes of him doing me in the most absurd ways. I then started fingering myself! I'm so disgusted with myself it's unbelievable!

I can't consider the fact he could have such a dramatic effect on me…

And yet every night he's my material for jerking off.

I mean, my fantasizes consists of him over-powering me. I do not accept being over-powered by anyone but if it's the brute… I can't help but shudder at the fact and get hard…

Like now…

I groan and turn my body towards the ceiling. I sigh as I slide my hand down towards my growing erection and rub it slightly through the cloth.

"_mmm_" I hum as I shut my eyes and bite my lip holding back a lewd moan.

_"Izaya…" _My body quivers a little at the fact of Shizu-chan whispering my name in my ear.

I always imagine my hand being his.

I stop rubbing and slither my hand down my pajama pants and grip my arousal.

"Ah…" I move my hips up slightly into my palm causing a bit of delicious friction. My nipple, swirling the hardened peak and pinching it, preoccupied my other hand.

"Ngh" My eyes flutter open then close again as my thumb glides over the slit of my member.

_"What's this Izaya… you're already so wet…"_

"Ahh… Sh-shizu-chan~" I slowly start to pump myself, rolling my hips into my hand to add more to the sensation.

My other hand stopped its action on my nipple and made its way to my mouth and I started sucking on 3 fingers moaning and twirling my tongue around them.

I release them with a small thin line of saliva following after. My pants already abandoned somewhere, I move my hand further down pasts my erection.

I place one finger at my entrance feeling it twitch at the touch.

_"Haha, your hole is so impatient Izaya."_

"Aah~" I place one finger inside me feeling my walls tighten around it. The speed of my other hand around my throbbing manhood sped up a bit.

A second finger pushed in beside the first and I feel myself being stretched. My breath hitched and I moan once I start moving the fingers. The sensation of being filled always feels amazing.

I press on the last finger wincing a bit but only to distract myself with my other hand rubbing my member from base to tip, fast yet roughly.

I start a nice rhythmic pace, both my fingers and hand working in time with each other. I push my hips against my fingers trying to get deeper.

"Aaah…mmm… Sh-Shizu-chan." My mind keeps imagining myself against Shizu-chan as he slips himself in and out inside me.

_ "Izaya... you're so tight"_

"Ahhh" I start to massage the inside of my entrance the feeling making me throw my head back and give a throaty moan.

My erection starts to drip pre-cum as the experience is making my body tingle all over.

"Aahhh!… f-fuck there!… mmm" I give a wanton yell, arch my back and push into my fingers as I feel my prostate being brushed by my finger tips.

My whole body is being over come by waves of pleasure as I pushed my fingers brutally against that sensitive area, causing my vision to blur and my body to quake viciously.

_"Is that good?"_

I can almost see the smirk on the brutes' face in my mind.

"Y-yes… Ahhh… so g-good!" I screamed out lustfully. My eyes roll to the back of my head as my body pushes upwards, head is thrown back, my fingers inside me and my hand around my erection quicken wildly and my toes curl as I feel my orgasm approaching.

"Aaah!… mmm… I'm g-g-gonna… aaaah… c-cum… ngh!" I start to lose control of my breathing and I feel a trail of saliva go down the corner of my mouth as I choke out a few more moans and pleasured cries.

_"Cum as much as you want, Izaya"_

My body tries to curl in on itself as I start to convulse and roll my hips frantically feeling my orgasm take over my whole entire body as I uncontrollably shudder.

"Aaaah! Shizuo!" I came violently all over my stomach and chest. I pull out my fingers and stroke myself a few more times riding out my climax.

I stare dazedly at the ceiling as my nerves still spas now and then from the intense release.

After I climb down from my high I soon come to my senses and start to hate myself.

"This needs… to stop." I get up and clean myself off and put on a new pair of pajama bottoms.

I climb back in bed and start to convince myself why I've become the way I am now. 'It's normal if you have an attraction to someone, right? I mean may it be guy or girl it's just an urge you can't control... right?'

I sigh and my thoughts start to flood with Shizu-chan. 'Though this attraction is just too much, I just can't stop thinking about him.'

I bury my head into my pillow and toss the blankets over my shoulders. I groan and blush once another suggestion pops in my head. 'L-like hell I'm in love with the brute! I shouldn't even be thinking of the option…'

I slowly start to think it through and start to drift to sleep…

'M-maybe… Just maybe, if he likes me too then I'll consider it but that's highly unlikely.'

I find a comfortable sleeping position before I float into a dream world where it's just Shizu-chan and I and we might actually be in a relationship…

_Only in my head though._

* * *

_Ello readers :) I decided making this one shot because I saw this show where this man fell into a water fountain at a park and when he got out unf he looked fine ;D. So please review! Hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
